Cybermen
The Cybermen are a race of hostile humanoid cyborgs from Doctor Who that are one of the series' most recurring and dangerous antagonists (rivaling the Daleks in that regard). Personality Since Cybermen are living brains inside a robot body that robs them of emotion they don't have any free will or feelings. They are programmed to see themselves as the ideal lifeform and work to "upgrade" others into an essentially immortal mechanical body by force if needed. History Cybermen from Mondas The first Cybermen were originally the people of the planet Mondas, the Tenth Planet of Earh's solar system, who converted themselves to survive when their world was knocked out of solar orbit and drifted into the deep space. Having installed a drive propulsion system so they could pilot the planet itself, the Cybermen began conquering planets to convert the native life forms into more Cybermen to increase their numbers. The Cybermen first confronted the Second Doctor in the distant future when he came to one of their tombs five centuries after Mondas's destruction in 1986. The Cybermens' chronological first meeting with the Doctor was in 1970 when a group of Cybermen from "Planet 14" use industrialist Tobias Vaughn to paving the way for a ground invasion. However, the Cybermen are forced to retreat due to interfere from Doctor with the aid of the newly formed United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. An advance force of Cybermen set up base in an Antarctic space tracking station in the year 1986 to summon Mondas. However, Mondas's overloaded from draining Earth's energy for the Cybermen's use and ceased to be along with many of the Cybermen. But the Cybermen lingered on as species and confronted the Doctor in several time periods, with him thwarting them. When Borusa had trapped the five incarnations of the Doctor in the Games of Rassilon, some Cybermen appeared as enemies in the deadly games. They allied the Master, who wanted to lead them to the Dark Tower, but he betrayed them and they were destroyed in one of the tower's traps. After the Cybermen were already defeated a long time ago, the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler found a head of a dead Cyberman in Henry Van Stattens museum along with the arm of a Slitheen. The Cyber-Wars In the year 2526, a force of Cybermen attempted to destroy Earth, first with a Cyber-bomb and then by crashing a human freighter into the Earth, to prevent the alliance who planned to fight them from forming. Both of these attempts were stopped by the Fifth Doctor. Though to have been extinct for centuries, using advanced miniscule Cybermats known as Cybermites to spy and gather parts for them, Cybermen underwent massive upgrades to make them invincible to the point that only a planetary destruction device can be used against a single Cyberman if not dealt with quickly. These enhancements include Cyber-conversion by Cybermites, super fast speed, and able to convert non humanoid life forms as the Eleventh Doctor found out. This model was also present in the siege of Trenzalore, devising one with a wooden exoskeleton to avoid detection. These Cybermen are really a cross between the Mondas and parallel world Cybermen. At one point they met and combined their technology. Human 2.0 Ending up in a parallel universe with his companion Rose Tyler and her boyfriend Mickey Smith, the Tenth Doctor finds the parallel Earth to be the genesis of that reality's Cybermen. The product of a dying transhumanist named John Lumic, these Cybermen were created from the homeless and acted on his will to convert every human into a Cyberman. However, the Doctor and his friends stop the Cybermen by deactivating the emotional inhibitors that keep the Cybermen from going insane. Afterwards, a resistance group, the Preachers, set about to clean up the remainder of Lumic's factories around the world. However, thanks to the Cult of Skaro, the Cybermen exploit a breach between universes found by Yvonne Hartman to invade London under command of their Cyberleaders. Though the Doctor manages to send the parallel Cybermen into the void, traces of their actions in Canary Wharf remain such as a partially converted Torchwood employee named Lisa Hallett who was killed moths later by her follow Torchwood operatives. However, due to the actions of the New Dalek Empire, the parallel Cybermen escaped the void and ended up in London 1851, where they enlisted the aid of a human named Mercy Hartigan before they are destroyed for good by the Doctor by sending their giant robot, the "Cyber-King" into the time vortex. Cybermen of Unknown Origin At Stonehenge the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond encountered Cybermen whose excact origin was never explained, although resembling John Lumic's Cybermen. They had teamed up with others of the Doctors enemies like the Daleks, the Judoon and the Sontarans to save the universe by trapping the Doctor in the Pandorica. However, they vanished from existance when the TARDIS exploded. Others of these Cybermen, called the Twelfth Cyber Legion, were visited by the Eleventh Doctor and Rory Williams, when they were searchring for Amy Pond, who was imprisoned by Madame Kovarian. Their Cyberleader told Rory her location after the Doctor destroyed some of their spaceships. After one of their ships later crashed on Earth in Colchester, they fought the Doctor one more time, when he visited Craig Owens. Like the Cybermen from Mondas, they used Cybermats. They tried to convert him to their new Cyber-Controller, but his feelings were so strong, that he was able to blow up their ship. Gallery Mondas-cyberman.jpg|An old Cybermen from Mondas Lumic.jpg|The Alternate World Cybermen and their creator John Lumic CyberLumic.jpg|Lumic as a Cyber-Controller Cyberleader-1.jpg|The Cyberleader from the episode "Army of Ghosts" IMG 0518-1-.jpg The Cult of Skaro vs. the Cybermen.jpg|Cybermen fighting the Cult of Skaro CyberKing.jpg|The CyberKing from "The Next Doctor" IMG 0512-1-.JPG|The latest version of Cybermen IMG 0511-1-.JPG|A wooden Cyberman Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Asexual Category:Communists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Superorganism Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Creation Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Immortals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Time-Travellers Category:Technopaths Category:Bombers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Secondary Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Living Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Power Hungry Category:Slavedrivers